battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TheBlueRogue
Hello! I just wanted to say thanks for crating all those articles in DICE SWBF. I'm not an admin, but I'm sure they really appreciate your work here. But I think you should add more than just the website descriptions. --Commander Awesome (AKA TheCrazyWeirdo) (Talk - ) 03:49, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Hello! As Commander Awesome mentions, we do appreiciate the work you do adding pages for the upcoming game. However, putting the website descriptions in those pages can get us some issues relating to Copyright. While Wikia certainly have creative license, I doubt we can get by with a direct information from the official website. Please consider rewording, thanks! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 05:10, October 30, 2015 (UTC) ::Hey, thanks for reaching out! The website descriptions are just a palceholder that I'll go and replace today, character pages and game modes both. I'm here to do a content push for the new Battlefront in whatever ways I can. Since you're a primary admin here, is there anything in particular that you would like me to focus on with the new game? I'll be sure to focus on whatever you think might be a priority! TheBlueRogue •(profile)•(talk)•(doug@wikia-inc.com) 16:24, October 30, 2015 (UTC) *Thank you for the content push and rewording them! As for the game, I have no priorities as of yet for what to be put in first. I'd presume things we know thus far. As for characters/vehicles, I'd suggest holding on to them since we are still trying to figure what is the best way to integrate the new game into our older articles. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 20:00, October 30, 2015 (UTC) (PS, I am not the main admin, I just do a lot of communicating due to my slightly more convenient time zone.) Something you could help with? Can you or any others staff members help in making a template work? This template was suppose to function like Wookieepedia's Eras template for the "Canon/Legends" functionality. Some told me it works on LUA coding, so if you can some how make an equivilent, it'd be really helpful. However, instead of it saying "Canon" and "Legends" I'd prefer if it say Original and Reboot. Thanks Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 05:32, November 9, 2015 (UTC) ::Sure thing, that sounds like a great template to utilize here to best organize everything. I'll take a shot at it tomorrow and ask some other staff for help if I have trouble. I'll be sure to keep you updated! TheBlueRogue •(profile)•(talk)•(doug@wikia-inc.com) 16:46, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Thanks. I would like all the possible options on how to deal with DICE's content done and have people choose one before the game's official release if possible. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog *Any progress so far? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 09:23, November 14, 2015 (UTC) ::Still chipping away at it, you can see the in progress templates at and . The look is all finalized, I'm just in the process of figuring the code out. The original code on Wookiepedia is a bit overly complicated since they pull in era-related icons within this template. I'll shoot for having them functional on a test page on here for the community to vote on by the time the game is released on Tuesday! TheBlueRogue •(profile)•(talk)•(doug@wikia-inc.com) 01:22, November 16, 2015 (UTC) :::The Tabber function is live! You can view how the template looks by visiting the User:TheBlueRogue/TabberTest1 page. Looks pretty awesome I think! The only other question I wanted to ask you is whether it makes more sense to have the original links be listed in the template first or the reboot link to be listed first. Whatever the community thinks is a better move! Let me know if there is anything else you'd like me to explain/clarify with the template, or any other work on the wiki you'd like me to attend to, thanks man! TheBlueRogue •(profile)•(talk)•(doug@wikia-inc.com) 21:28, November 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::Looking good. Now we just need to glue it onto the relevant pages. We're only hours until release at this point [[User:73MPL4R|'73MPL4R']][[User talk:Zombiedeath|''' Only the dead have seen the end of war']] 21:46, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Thank you so much for working on this template! As for which ones first, I believe Originals should come first, since they ''did release first. For the template, I noticed the boxes is a bit taller than the letters, so can it be made a bit shorter? If not, the current format if fine. Again, thank you. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 05:41, November 22, 2015 (UTC) (P.S. I already import the template to GameVersion template, and if possible, can you create Template:GameVersion/Canon and Template:GameVersion/Legends and only have the respective tab? It should be for pages that only showed up in one version) Welcome back! Sorry if you think that I am passing your work to someone else, but since you were inactive for a while, I thought you might've left the wiki. But now that you're back, do you need me to specify the requirements? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 22:30, February 2, 2016 (UTC) *Sorry about being a bit nitpicky, but I tweaked around the setting you changed, and find that 300 that you have setted is now too narrow. And strangely enough, me changing the values didn't change anything, but rather switches between the original thickness and the thiness that is 300.... is there some way to do the middle range? If not, the original would look better, thanks. In addition, thank you for your efforts. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 03:53, March 1, 2016 (UTC) *I've noticed that for some reason changes to templates don't always show up in articles until you edit them. Same with creating articles for redlinks, too. This has also happened for me over at the Get Fuzzy wiki. --Commander Awesome (AKA TheCrazyWeirdo) (Talk - ) 20:08, March 1, 2016 (UTC) :That is most likely a cache issue, if you add ?action=purge at the end of the URL, it will manually refresh the cache and display the live version. The cache will change automatically (and update to the most recent change) after a few days, usually. TheBlueRogue •(profile)•(talk)•(doug@wikia-inc.com) 20:30, March 1, 2016 (UTC)